


L’ANGE DÈCHU- MANXBOY

by hennessytalks



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Cartel, Death, Drugs, Evil, Gang, Gay, Gore, M/M, Psycho, Sex, Violence, Weed, obsessive - Freeform, possessive, sinister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennessytalks/pseuds/hennessytalks
Summary: To be the object of his obsession was my undoing.
Relationships: None
Collections: I do what I want





	1. CHAPTER ONE- OFFICE MR. DECKER

|PLEASE READ THIS LONG ASS WARNING BECAUSE YOU WILL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T‼️ THIS IS MEANT FOR AN OPEN MINDED AUDIENCE ONLY! I would like to let my readers and any passerby know that my book is a HORROR/THRILLER!! (with a lot of sexual scenes) L'ANGE DÉCHU IS ABSOLUTELY NOT A ROMANCE IN ANY WAY SO PLEASE DON'T LABEL IT AS SUCH!! DO NOT ROMANTICIZE ANY OF THE CONTENT WITHIN MY WORK. THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL LOVES|

1\. This book will contain sensitive content that many people might be triggered by such as: physical/verbal abuse, violence, gang activity, drug use, drug dealing, gore, torture, blood...lots of it, death, extreme possessiveness/obsession and much more along the way. The things listed are NOT and should not EVER be glorified/romanticized in any way! |side note: the torture starts off really soft, and as we progress through the story each scene gets worse than the other|

I MUST REPEAT THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE, NOT EVEN A DARK ONE, HENCE WHY YOU WILL FIND NO TAGS WITH THE WORDS "LOVE" OR "ROMANCE" IMA BE REAL WITH YALL AHEAD OF TIME AND TELL YOU THAT THERE IS NOTHING CUTE ABOUT ANY OF THE SHIT THAT WILL GO DOWN IN THIS BOOK.

this is not a lighthearted or happy story at all. if that's what you are looking for then leave right now, because you will be disappointed. this will be the only warning you get! one thing im not a fan of is repeating myself.

If you feel like you can't read this then DO NOT‼️If you do it anyways and bitch about everything it contains then I will most definitely block you because I've warned you way ahead of time. I don't want to see any complaining/rudeness because I will not hesitate to check you BEFORE blocking. i don't play that disrespectful shit. that goes for anyone disrespecting my work (not including constructive criticism, that's completely diff from being a nagging bitch) and or MY READERS !! i don't play about my supporters. i refuse to keep it cute if i see anyone mistreating other people in the comments. *Now for me as the author, i promise to get along, communicate, and most importantly BOND with my readers unless you step out of line. i don't know about everyone else but i personally enjoy interacting with y'all so, if you don't plan on being a dickhead, feel free to say hey! i don't bite 😎*

2\. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, PLEASE DO NOT REPORT MY WORK FOR THE SAKE OF MY READERS AND I! I WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS AND HAVE SPENT WELL OVER A YEAR WRITING AND PLANNING THE CHAPTERS FOR THIS BOOK. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IT'S NOT FAIR TO THEM OR ME!!! SO PLEASE JUST SCROLL PASS! ITS NOT THAT HARD TO JUST IGNORE!

However in the end if you still feel comfortable giving this a try even after my warning with an open mind, then I really appreciate it baby. I promise I won't let any of you down, so...❤️

this warning was really all over the place chile but you get the point.

ENJOY THE LONG RIDE LOVIES

ANGEL DECKER 

I never really was the type to stand out to people...I actually preferred to be left alone if I'm being completely honest. So by any means I am fine with that. Keeping to myself is the better way to go, anyways.

I say that because I don't like problems, so I don't cause them. I don't like drama so I stay out of it. I don't like conflict so I stay quiet. Pretty much the type of guy that minds his own business in every way possible, you know?

There are times where I wished I was a little more outgoing though, of course. But I've gotten so use to being alone that I can't bring myself to want to loosen up and make friends. Sometimes I still do have my moments where I look upon people socializing with their own little group of friends with envy. 

But on the other hand I know it's better for me to be alone. I've always been so maybe it's meant to stay that way. 

"Angel get up, you have 2 hours to get ready for school! Let's go!" Shouted a voice belonging to no one other than my mother. That was how my mornings began. Every single one of them. Her unnecessary shouting was the reason why I dread waking up every day that is not Saturday or Sunday. Well. At least it was Friday today, right? 

I sigh tiredly, wiping my eyes and sitting up. I called back a reply, on a much lower voice level than hers of course. "I'm already up, mom." I only slightly heard her say something afterward but I payed no mind because it came out muffled, due to the fact that she was all the way downstairs.

I pushed the covers off of me, automatically shivering as my shirtless top half was met with the chilling air. Dragging myself out of bed, I walked sluggishly to the bathroom right outside of my room to begin my daily morning routine.

I got rid of what I had on and stepped into the shower. When I was greeted with the warm droplets of water dripping onto my skin, I sighed, loving the relaxing feeling. It honestly felt amazing to have a warm shower after having another sleepless night. I stayed in there for about a half hour before I got out. I wrapped my towel around my body and stood in front of the sink, in search of my toothbrush. My brows scrunched together in confusion as I didn't see it. 

What the heck?

My already tired eyes narrowed to slits as I came to the realization that I'd left it in my mother's bathroom, which just so happened to be downstairs. I really, really didn't have it in me to walk down there. But going anywhere without brushing my teeth was absolutely not an option.

I sighed and went to open the door so I could make this short but dreadful trip to my mothers bathroom, but I'd suddenly caught a glimpse of my small frame in the mirror. I took a few steps back slowly, and examined myself.

Even after getting out of the shower I still couldn't seem to manage to look any better. I stared at my tired looking reflection. My eyes were drooping and had awful bags underneath them. My barely blue eyes looked almost grey, and were also red because of lack of sleep. And my hair was a mess of big brown curls, which are wet at the moment. It looked like a dirty mop was sitting on top of my head. I was...not the best looking.

I sighed, all while still staring at my pitiful reflection. "Angel. You really gotta get it together." I said to myself before going to get my toothbrush.

When I was done doing what I needed to do for the morning I gathered everything I'd need for the school day and hurried down the stairs and found myself plopped onto a stool in the kitchen. I saw my mom standing by the coffee maker.

Since now I was much less sluggish and more awake than before, I felt a little better and was in the mood to talk. I threw my book bag on the floor and propped my chin in my little hand. "Mom, are you cooking breakfast? I could really go for a-" I was cut off by a loud scream.

My mother turned around hastily, a frightened look plastered on her face. She planted a hand on her chest and began to breathe heavily. I giggled quietly. "You didn't hear me come down?" I asked.

She huffed and turned back around to open one of the cabinets. "Obviously I didn't, Ange." She told me. "And no, I can't cook breakfast. I don't have time and neither do you. We have a couple minutes left to get you to school we're already running late." She poured her coffee in a mug.

In no time she'd grabbed everything she needed for work and we were out the door and on the road. When we reached my destination, my mother bid me goodbye and pecked me on my cheek quickly. Next thing you know I was rushed out of the car and my mom was speeding out of the parking lot.

I began to head into the school building. As per usual when I was walking, I looked around at all of my peers observing them. There were huge crowds of different kids in different groups.

This isn't mean girls, though. No one hangs out with one another based on your looks, rank, or how cool you are. There also aren't people ranked highest to lowest, the "jocks" don't date cheerleaders, and the "losers" don't get bullied etc. The list goes on. You know, the average corny movie stereotype for school.

But in reality, it wasn't like that. At least not at my school. It just didn't work like that. Everyone came here to learn and that was pretty much it. I hate school, I always have and probably always will regardless of how well I do. But the fact that my school is unproblematic just makes things a lot easier on me.

When I entered the building I made a beeline to my locker. Luckily for me, it was on the first floor. Most mornings I was pretty sluggish and I'm not fond of walking up stairs so I took this as a plus. I put in my combination, open it, toss my bag in and I grab what I need for the day. I then shut and lock it back.

I don't carry a lot of stuff. In fact I only carry one folder for all of my classes. I do not recommend and never would to anyone. It's actually a terrible thing to do. All of my papers are completely unorganized, which makes it hard to find whatever assignments I may be in search of at some point. And my folder is about a packet away from falling apart on me. But despite that I was willing to keep it in order to avoid carrying a boat load of stuff with me.

Without further ado I took my phone out and put one headphone in, allowing my music to play. If it was anything that got me through the day it was definitely my music. There was never a moment where I didn't have them in during school hours. There were even multiple times where I'd gotten in trouble for having them in, but it happened so many times and I never listened, so the teachers eventually stopped reporting me to the principal for having them in. 

I wasn't a bad kid, I just needed my music during the day. And I feel like the principal knew that. Him and I had a pretty good relationship for the most part. Because of my many trips to the office, which were mainly for two reasons, my headphones and my countless tardies, we were able to build a decent relationship.

I knew a lot about him and he knew a lot about me as well. We often talked to one another about our past and lives currently. We even gave each other advice from time to time whenever it was needed, really. 

I considered him somewhat of a father figure since I had no other male figure to look up to. My real dad had left when I was 6 years old. He disappeared a few days after my birthday. My mom and I haven't heard from him since. It bothers me sometimes. It really does. But for the most part I try to push my thoughts of him aside, because it hurts to think about my father.

As I approached my first class of the day, right as I was making that turn into the room the bell rang, leaving me late. "Dang!" I hissed, low enough for no one to hear me. That just earned me another lecture from my mother about my countless amounts of tardies. I sighed and walked in calmly, trying to sneak my way to my assigned seat in peace. I was hoping I could make it unnoticed but of course, knowing me, things tend to never go my way. Especially when I needed them to the most.

I was stopped midway down the aisle separating the not so neatly 'coordinated' desks by the teacher. "Mr. Decker." Here we go. "You're late." She said. I didn't even have to look at her to know she had a scowl on her face, you could tell by the smirks of amusement on my classmates faces.

Yeah. As if I didn't already know. Congratulations on stating the obvious, though. I turned around and gave Ms. Hale a brief look of boredom. "Yes. I know." I replied simply. 

She scoffed and pushed her spectacles up her wrinkly face. Her 5' stature almost slouching as she placed a hand on her desk, studying me. "This is your 15th tardy this quarter, Mr. Decker. Another 5 and you're suspended." She finished. I was confused as to why she felt the need to announce my business to the entire class.

I sighed, wanting nothing more than to just be avoided. That was all I ever asked. "Y-you really didn't have to announce that though." I told her. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. That was never me. I was telling the truth. What she did was uncalled for.

My peers laughed at that. Her neck arched forward as if she were taken aback at my response. Uh oh. Maybe I said the wrong thing? 

Queue the anxiety.

When she opened her mouth to say the next sentence, I knew I was doomed. "OFFICE, MR. DECKER!"

__

(ORIGINAL WORK WITH MORE CHAPTERS IS UP ON WATTPAD. I WILL KEEP THE FIRST ONE UP HERE AND UPDATE SLOWLY BUT I WILL STILL BE WORKING ON WATTPAD UNLESS MY WORK GETS DELETED)

-kayla x 🥳


	2. CHAPTER TWO- I’M NAS

ANGEL DECKER

A frown made its way onto my face as I walked, (slowly might I add) down the corridor. I was extremely upset to say the least. What a great way to start off my day right? There was no telling how mad my mom will be when she gets yet another phone call about me getting sent to the office. I mean, first I'm late and now I'm heading to the principal in less than 5 minutes? I suddenly went blank faced when I realized, I'm always messing everything up for myself no matter how hard I try to do otherwise.

I reached the office and walked straight into the principal's, ignoring the secretary shouting at me to sign in. I sat down in the comfortable furniture that sat across from his desk. The man cleared his throat and looked up at me. His gaze went from astonishment to a "good grief" kind of look. I shrank in my spot a little bit. He sat back in his black spinny chair, sighing. "Let me guess, you were late?" He inquired.

I didn't even blink. "Yes." I replied. I didn't want this to turn into some sort of interrogation. I just wanted him to give me whatever punishment I was going to get so I could move on. Even though him and I were kind of close, I still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable if I talked with him for too long. 

"I'm afraid I've lost count of how many tardies you've had this quarter, Decker. I don't think you have too many strikes left before it's an automatic suspension." He said, looking stressed.

I sighed. "T-there really isn't much I can do about that right now, to be honest." I told him truthfully. "With all due respect though." I added. I didn't want him to think I was trying to be funny, like Ms. Hale thought earlier.

Mr. McCall scratches the back of his head. "Look, kid. I hate to bring this up but if it's about your dad we can talk-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No-no I- don't bring him up please. He has nothing to do w-with my tardies." I said to him. Suddenly my nerves shot up and I began to feel myself get anxious. I had to calm down before I had an anxiety attack. This is why I tried not to think about or speak of my father. It ruined everything.

His stare told me he was suspicious and he clearly didn't buy it but he let it be anyways. He knew how much of a touchy subject he was. And I was grateful he left it alone. "Well whatever the reason may be, whether there is or isn't one...Please make sure you get this under control Decker." He told me and continued. "You're a really good kid and you don't do anything remotely bad. But believe it or not these tardies could cause a lot of problems for you in your future."

I huffed childishly, still feeling a little anxious from him bringing up my dad. "I know I know." I said. "I have to figure out something with my mom, she's my ride to school." I revealed. 

Mr. McCall's eyes widened in surprise. "You're what, a-?" It took me a few seconds to figure out what he was trying to ask me but when it came to me I responded.

"Senior." I finished for him.

"Senior and you aren't driving yet? Jesus Christ what's the matter with you kid?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. I pouted at his question, sort of embarrassed. That was my only problem with Mr. McCall. He was always worried about me or what I have going on. I know he was just looking out for me. Don't get me wrong it is very appreciated but sometimes it feels like he is being invasive. I don't like that. My anxiety definitely doesn't like that.

"L-look. Mr. McCall. Can you please just give me m-my detention so I can get this day over with? I-I really don't see the n-need to drag things." I said, trying to cut the conversation short. Any other day I would be okay with talking but what Ms. Hale did kind of managed to dampen my mood.

He gave me a sad look, sighing. "Nah kid. It's a Friday. No one should serve a DT on a Friday. I'll push it back to Monday." I was confused.

I stuck my hand up and pointed my thumb toward the exit door. "S-so am I going back to class or?"

"Mm. No." He said and stood up from his chair. My gaze followed him as he strode toward his book shelf. "Go home. Enjoy your weekend." I blinked, thinking I heard him incorrectly.

"You're being serious?" I asked him incredulously. He turned around with his hand that was searching for a book, in midair. He looked at me as if I were stupid to ask him such a question. "You should really take my offer before I reconsider, Decker." He stated and turned back around, "besides you look like shit. Go home, kid. Get some rest."

Wow. Tell me something I don't know. I stood up, biding him goodbye and I was gone in a flash already beginning my walk home. I was glad he let me leave early, when I get there I could relax. And maybe I could catch up on sleep I've been missing. 

When I reach my house I unlock the door with my key and shut it behind me. I took my shoes off and put them on the floor next to the couch and I set the rest of my stuff aside and headed straight for the kitchen. I was starving since my mom hadn't cooked this morning.

I knew she wouldn't be here because she was at work...that meant..I could do whatever I wanted right? A small smile crept its way onto my face as I approached the fridge. The first thing I thought of was the Chipotle bowl my mom had last night that she hadn't finished. I plan on doing it for her. But when I went to open it I was only left confused as I noticed a small white sticky note on the door. I hummed as I picked it off and read it.

"Before you get confused, I came home after dropping you off at school. On my way to work they'd given me a call about a business trip I'd just been notified about so I had to come home to pack some things. I'm going to be gone for 2 months, maybe even longer depending on how the conferences go. I left you some money on the dresser in your bedroom, I love you. Be good, Ange.

-mom x"

That was unexpected. But at the same time I was actually used to it. My mom always went on business trips. So her being gone for months at a time wasn't unusual. "Well. On the bright side she can't lecture me about my tardies." I said and tossed the now useless note behind me and I opened the fridge and dove straight for that Chipotle I'd been craving.

After eating, I spent hours and hours in my living room either napping or watching TV. I couldn't find any good shows, really. I actually spent most of the time flipping through channels. Eventually I got bored of everything so I ended up turning the TV off. I never watch it so that was probably why I couldn't find anything that got my attention. I gave up on the lounging aspect of having my own freedom and thought...

I have two months to do whatever I want. I definitely didn't want to spend the whole time sitting around doing absolutely nothing, even though that's what I do on a regular day to day basis.

But that gets old. I know I tend to want to be alone and stay cooped up in the house due to my crippling fear and distaste for the public in general. But I needed to go out and do something different. It wouldn't hurt to step outside the box for once in my life. Who knows? Maybe something good could come out of it.

I shot up enthusiastically and began running upstairs and I entered my room and paced back and forth. I looked at the clock on my wall and it read 9:32 pm. Where the heck could I go at 9:32 at night?

I pondered for a second. There were actually plenty of options I could choose from. But most of them that I were thinking of involved food. But I'm not hungry at the moment. So anything that had to do with food is eliminated from my ideas.

I want to have...fun. Though I don't have too much experience with that. I spent most of my days in my room doing absolutely nothing if I'm not in school or doing homework. If my mother wasn't gone all the time, we could have went out together..you know..have fun? But she's almost never here.

My definition of fun is reading, hence the huge bookshelf in my room. Or browsing YouTube for funny videos. And I'd occasionally watch ASMR. I found it relaxing. 

Yeah. I need a life. Or something in my life to make it at least a little bit interesting. Heck, even a boyfriend or girlfriend would do...I sat for about 10 minutes thinking of anything I could do to occupy myself and actually enjoy it.

After thinking for a little while longer. I thought of the smartest thing I've ever thought of in the history of my smart thoughts. I could use the fake I.D I had made to get myself into a club.

Angel, I think you're on a roll!

Later

After walking for about twenty minutes, when I finally arrived at the club I stood in line for a bit. I was automatically cautious because of how different everything was here, but I decided to not let my anxiety get the best of me. I needed to put that aside for once. I need to step out of my shell.

I stood in line for about a half an hour I'd say. The amount of people that were here was ridiculous. When I approached the front, I handed the bouncer my fake I.D. I was hoping and praying he would fall for it and let me through.

The tall and quite buff bald guy gave me an odd look but let me in anyways. He handed me back my I.D with the tip of his pointer and middle finger then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Be careful kid." And with that, he gently pushed my back and I was immediately inside the club.

I froze in my spot for a split second as I observed the people that were surrounding me. There were multiple sweaty bodies grinding on one another, creating such humidity that one could throw up. The lights were flashing different colors at a deathly fast pace, making it hard for me to make out anything ahead of me.

I could barely find a pathway out of this crowd!

"Oh my god!" I cringed. There was not one doubt in my mind that I looked like a little kid. My arms were scrunched together and I was attempting to avoid these bodies as much as possible. I already regret doing this. Something was telling me to turn back around to save myself but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Oh my god ohhh my god! I continued internally freaking out. I wasn't used to being around this many people at once. Well unless I was at school, but even then I don't think it's was ever this bad! I continued to panic until I reached the end of the crowd. When I did I let out a deep breath of relief that I wasn't aware I was holding and began to dust myself off a little bit.

"You okay there kiddo?" I heard someone ask me. I glanced up to see one of the male bartenders looking at me worriedly. I shook my head to dismiss his question.

"Stop calling me kiddo...or kid. Why does everyone call me that?" I asked to no one in particular. I then took a seat in one of the stools directly across from the man. I rest my hands on my chin. "Can I get a coke, p-please?" He cocked a pierced brow and placed both of his hands on the counter.

"How old are you?"

"21." I smiled.

"Lie. You don't look a day over 18, kid." 

I pouted, offended by the blunt statement...and my anxiety then triggers...what if he was on to me? "H-how else could I get in here? I had my I.D, wanna see?" I questioned him, ready to pull out the fake card. He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. Don't even bother kid."

"A-angel." I corrected him.

He nodded his head, a frown of thought on his face. "Angel." He said. "I'm Nas." He introduces himself.

"So is this the part where we uh, shake hands..Nas?" 

"Not really." He rejected, waving me off with his hand. "You still want that coke?" He asked me. I simply nodded. He smirked and turned around to prepare me one. When he was done he slid the drink to me. 

"Thank you." I said and took a small sip.

He leaned over the counter. "So how did you manage to get in here?" He inquired. What was with these questions?

I placed my hands back on my face and rested my elbows on the hard surface. "I-I just told you. I used my I.D."

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dyed red hair. "Fake I.D, smartass."

"H-hey don't name call. You...you don't even know me." My voice went up an octave. He laughed, looking genuinely amused with me. That confused me. I found nothing funny right now. 

He was making fun of me! I huffed and looked away, crossing my arms. "You're...you're not very nice."

He ignored my comment. "My boss would kill the bouncer that let you in if he saw you." He said with a low chuckle. "You obviously don't belong in here. You have to be 21 or older to get in."

I frowned, now alarmed. I turned back to him, completely ignoring the second half of his statement. "W-who's your boss? I-is he here? He'll kick me out if he sees m-" He cut me off.

"Zhayne Donovan." He said to me, and stood still waiting for my reaction. At first, the name didn't ring any bells. But I let it repeat in my head for a couple seconds before it finally clicked. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy crap!" I shouted. And even over the music my shout was enough to attract the attention of some other strangers. I blushed, sort of embarrassed. "He's that CEO. He owns Donovan&Co, that luxury hotel company I think." I realized. "He owns this club too?" I asked, baffled.

"Yes sir." He nodded his head, flinging a small white towel over his shoulder. "He's a very rich and powerful man."

"Y-yikes." I said. Hopefully he doesn't find me. If Nas could figure out I was underage then he definitely wouldn't fail to notice. I would get in big trouble.

"He's not one you want to mess with either. He's not the nicest boss. The man is an asshole and no one can ever stand up to him. If you even think about it you'll leave jobless or beat the fuck up. Hell, you might even disappear, who knows? He's really big on respect, though he's not very good at giving it to others which is hypocritical if you ask me. But eh, he's a powerful rich asshole so he can do whatever he pleases." Nas told me as he shook his head. "The list goes on and there's far more than that but I don't want to speak too much on him, he makes me feel uneasy."

I felt that. I feel uneasy and I'm the one just sitting and listening. I picked up my coke with a shaky hand and took a sip. "So uh, where's the uh, r-restroom? I-I really have to go." I asked him nervously.

He leaned up from his previous position. Pointing his finger toward my right. "Behind this bar there's a long hallway you walk down and then you turn left." I smile then take my money out from my jacket pocket and slid him a 20. That was probably too much but you can never go wrong with a generous tip, right?

I got up from the stool and followed the directions he gave me toward the restroom. As I walked further and further down the hallway the loud music and the sound of people faded. I began to feel a little relieved because I wasn't being surrounded by a whole bunch of people and I was no longer conversing about a certain scary individual.

Just as I took the left to get to the restroom, my face was met with a rock hard chest and the next thing you know, I'm sitting on the floor with an already sore bottom and face. "Ouch." I winced, bringing a hand up to my cheek. "T-that hurt."

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time."

__

FOR ANY NEW READERS: don't ask me why i made angel go to a club despite his obvious closed off personality LMFAOOOOOO. (Ik y'all was probably like why tf would he choose to go to a club of all places? honestly i feel you bc wtf is an 18 year old antisocial boy going to do at a fucking club? you got that right...NOT SHIT) if im being honest, while writing this I wasn't really thinking too deeply about how i would make Angel meet both Nas and the mystery man...a club was the first thing that came to mind LOLOL. very generic and corny ikikikk but BEAR WITH ME LOVES!!! it only gets better i swear💀💀💀

-kayla x 🥳


	3. CHAPTER THREE- ZHAYNE DONOVAN

ANGEL DECKER

"Ouch." I mumbled, putting a hand on my cheek as I raised myself off the floor with all my strength. My face actually really hurt. I never knew that bumping into someone could hurt that bad. I pulled my hand back for a second, gasping as I saw a couple patches of blood on it already.

It also found its way onto my jacket as well, which just so happened to be somewhat new. I sighed in despair. "This jacket was brand new..." I trailed off, almost completely forgetting that there was in fact someone looking over me.

The tall man who gave off a dark vibe let out a low chuckle. I felt my blood run cold at the sound of it. It was so...deep, intense even. It sent vibrations throughout my chest. "If I remember correctly you bumped into me. You need to be more careful." He stated calmly with a thick accent that I couldn't quite figure out. He placed his hands in his pockets as he stared at me with a nonchalant look on his face.

Since my cheek was practically throbbing, I didn't have the chance to really look at him. I was too focused on the pain that I didn't really pay his physical features any mind, but now it was hard to ignore. This man standing in front of me was breathtaking, despite his frightening aura. He was extremely tall. Had to be around 6'6. That was a complete giant compared to my 5'3 frame. 

He had dark blonde hair that was gelled back into a neat quiff and it shone in the bright, flashing lights. But a few loose strands had managed to fall in his face making him look all the more charming. His lips were full and and set into a thin line, like he was unimpressed. And his jawline looked like it could slice through bone. 

He wore a black on black suit without the blazer. The dress shirt had three buttons undone at the top, revealing a small portion of tattoos on his neck and chest, and a thin gold chain. If I'm being honest, I'd say that the poor shirt looked as if it could rip at any moment. His muscles practically bulged through the material and they looked so defined. It made him look so much scarier than he already is. 

And lastly, he smelt so good. I don't know what it is he has on, but it was amazing. I'm sure whatever cologne he had on was way out of my budget because it smelt way too heavenly to be cheap. I resisted the urge to step closer and have another sniff. I don't want things to be more awkward.

The man waved one of his large hands in my face which quickly snapped me out of my trance. I blushed, embarrassed as I'd been caught in the act. "Are you alright?" He asked. Judging by the look on his face I'm guessing he doesn't really care. He looks more bored than anything else.

I nodded my head, already wanting to leave. I don't want this to turn into something it shouldn't have to. Only god knows what this can lead to. So I need to cut things short now that way I can leave. "I-I'm good. I'm sorry for bumping into you. Y-you're right I should have watched where I was going...I-I'll just go now." I rushed out.

I turned around to leave but I was stopped by the man suddenly grabbing my arm in a firm grip and turning me back around to face him. He immediately grabbed my chin and began to examine my face. I felt myself slowly begin to panic at the sudden touch. "You're bleeding." He stated the obvious.

My own hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, as I attempted to pry myself out of his hold but much to my dismay, the man did not budge. He was much, much stronger than me by far. His iron grip remained. I was powerless in his hold.

This is making me feel extremely uneasy.

He continued studying my face. And if I'm being honest it feels as if he's not trying to look for any other signs of harm like I'd initially thought. He's just...staring. It was something about that look in his eyes that made me want to cower away.

"U-uhm. C-could you please let go? I need to use the restroom." I asked. To be honest I was lying. Using the restroom had long left my mind at this point. My only goal was to get out of sight because I'm on the verge of losing it.

Just as I feared would happen, the man did not listen. He stayed in the same position, his cold eyes roaming my face and body. "You bumped into me harder than I thought." He said, lifting his other hand to brush his thumb up against my cheek. When he pulled back, blood had gotten on it.

The beautiful but frightening man seemed to have no problem with it which both confused and scared me even more. He only took a small black handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped his thumb off with ease. "Follow me and I'll get you cleaned up. I won't have you walk around here looking like that." He said smoothly. 

When I heard the words leave his mouth my eyes widened in shock. I shook my head frantically, rejecting his offer. "No no I'm good, r-really. It's just a little blood...nothing I can't handle." I tried to reassure him, but he remained stone faced.

"You don't have a choice. I said follow me and I'll fix you up." My jaw almost touched the floor at his appalling words. I'd never had someone speak to me in such a way. This man is out of his mind! Who does he think he is?

I watched as he stuffed the silky black cloth back into his pocket. He spun on his heel and began walking away. I'm sure he was expecting me to follow him but I couldn't. I only stood there with my mouth agape, trying to process the situation.

The big man suddenly stopped mid-step but he did not turn back around to face me. He must've known I wasn't following him as he'd demanded of me. "Look, kid. Don't make this more complicated than it needs to be. I'm trying to be nice and help you out. I strongly suggest you cooperate, because this is rare. For your sake, don't be difficult. Follow me." His voice was deep, and steady. And I did not sense even a hint of anger or even annoyance. The words came out as if he said things like this often. 

My breath hitched in fear as I thought for a second about making a run for it. In any other problem I would but for some reason I feel like I'm in no position to. This man's aura was not this intimidating for no reason.

I glanced behind me and looked down the vacant hallway, searching for anybody to be present but there was no one to be found. They were all enjoying their night on the dance floor, drinking partying and smoking their problems away. 

I swallowed and faced the man's broad back again. He had not moved an inch. He stood still, with his fingers intertwined behind him as he waited patiently to hear my footsteps start moving. 

Though I hesitated at first, I began to slowly move away from my spot and walk up to him. Dang! This is the exact opposite of what I was trying to do. I wanted to leave the situation not follow the man which could possibly make everything worse. What the heck is wrong with me?

On the other hand could you blame me? The man was most definitely scary and my gut feeling told me he was off. Not the kind of off where you say 'I have a bad feeling about this person. It's best I stay away from them.' No. This off was 'This person is dangerous and I don't think there is anywhere I can run.' There is a huge difference, one felt manageable and the other felt life threatening to the point where you feel like you have to surrender.

I shook my head and tried to rid myself of any thoughts and got closer to him. I stopped walking fast when I was behind him. "No. I want you beside me where I can see you. I don't want you thinking you can run off somewhere." He murmured softly, tapping his intertwined fingers together.

I went to take another step forward, but something shiny had caught my eye. I looked down and saw the source of the shine had come from an abnormally large golden ring encompassing his pinky on his right hand. I could vaguely make out a huge black stone placed in the middle with a floating dove and the letter D engraved on the side. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I studied the intriguing ring.

"I'm going to count down from 5. If you're not over here by the time I get to 0, we will have a serious problem. 5-"

I began to tremble violently. I always zone out at the wrong time. "S-sorry." I stuttered out and rushed beside him before he could get to one. I honestly don't want to know what would happen if he did. The endless amounts of possibilities of what bad things could happen started running through my head.

He glanced down at me just as I appeared at his side. "Good. Let's go." He said simply before he and I started walking down the hallway that seemed to be longer than it should be. We walked in silence for about another minute before we approached a steel door labeled: VIP ONLY.

In front of the door was a bodyguard. He actually resembled the bouncer at the entrance. He stepped to the side and bowed his head in respect as we stopped in front of him.

Weird.

The scary man ignored the guard's presence and proceeded to fish some keys out of his black slacks and unlocked the door. He then wraps one arm around my waist and leans down to murmur in my ear. "When we get in here I want you to have a seat on one of the couches and wait for me to get what I need so you can be all cleaned up. Okay? Can you do that for me without any problems?"

One of my brows shot up as I looked at him. "Wait why do I-I need to-" I stopped myself mid sentence as I saw his eyes darken. I sealed my lips shut and instead nodded my head. He was satisfied with that so he opened the door and allowed me to go in first.

I moved his arm from around me as I entered the room. My eyes widened in awe at the unique decor. It was beautiful, definitely not what I was expecting. The floor was a serene white color. The tile was so polished that it looked brand new as if no one were to ever step foot on it. Then on both sides of the room were two round black couches where people would usually lounge at. And there were tables in the middle of both.

In the middle of the room was a large bar. It was actually bigger and had way more expensive looking drinks than the one open to everyone out front which I found kind of confusing. But then again this was a VIP area so I guess that may be why.

Then the lights. The lights were weird. They were actually a deep blood red color and they were shaped like globes. Each of them hung from the ceiling by a black pole. And lastly, the walls were completely mirrors. Which I found weird. I could see my reflection everywhere I turned and that's not something I want to look at all the time. So I didn't like that.

"These walls...a-are really creeping me out." I said timidly, not thinking anyone was listening. I heard the man murmur something to the guard standing outside before closing the door behind him.

"I didn't tell you to talk. I said sit down. So do it." He commanded and disappeared somewhere in the back of the room. I sighed and made my way over to one of the couches, sitting comfortably. 

I hummed quietly to myself and began to rock back and forth in my seat, thinking. I could totally take this as my chance to dip. But I saw the intimidating man say something to the guard before he closed the door behind us and went to the back somewhere. I'm guessing he probably told him to catch me if I tried to leave. This really is a lose lose situation for me.

But you know what? It's okay. It is just a one time thing. I made one little mistake and it can easily be fixed. As soon as he's done cleaning me up I can just take my leave and this will all be forgotten right? Easy. 

I stayed put for the next 5 minutes as I waited for the man to reappear in my line of sight again. And when he did I sat up straight, watching his every move. I need to make sure he isn't going to try anything funny with me.

He walked up to me and sat a box on the cushion next to me and got on his knees in front of me. I scrunched my brows, puzzled. Did he have to do that? I watched as he lifted his hands and used them to pry my legs open so that he could get between them. I tried closing them back but it was too late because he'd already made himself comfortable.

I froze on the spot and dug my nails into my palm as my heart began pounding again. I was doing so good at first, I had managed to get it to calm down again by taking deep breaths and reminding myself that this will all be over and I'll be able to go home soon. But that is doing nothing to help now. 

"Don't be so tense. You need to relax." 

How could I? This man acts as if he didn't basically threaten me into following him back here. And like he didn't just invade my personal space as if that's nothing important to him. Is he blind? Can he not tell I don't want to be here by any means?

I sighed and tried to relax a little bit. I kept thinking of how I will be back home soon and how I will never meet this man again. All I have to do is wait it out then everything will be back to normal.

The man eventually got to work on my face. He got out everything he needed and began to clean up the blood. I watched as he did so, noticing how focused he looked. And I could tell he was trying to be careful, like he didn't want to hurt me or anything. It didn't make me feel better, it was just kind of interesting to see.

When he was done he placed a medium sized bandaid on my cheek and closed the box back. He pulled me up by one of my hands so we stood together. My breath stopped as he placed a hand on my back and pulled me close to him so that I was against his chest.

My eyes widened in surprise, since I didn't exactly know how to react to the close proximity. This is extremely bad for my anxiety. Especially since this is a stranger. The man grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. My stomach twisted into knots at the darkness in them. They were so cold and unwelcoming.

"You are scared for no reason. Everything turned out fine, right?" He asked, bringing his large hand up to the side of my face and he began stroking it softly with his thumb. I shivered at the feeling of the cold metal on his pinky finger as it touched me.

Trembling, I said. "N-no I'm not scared I- Just-" I could barely even get my sentence out right without stuttering. I turned my head to the side in embarrassment. "I-I just want to leave." 

"Look at me when you're speaking to me." He commanded sharply as he turned me back around to face him. His eyes searched mine for a moment before he spoke up agin. "Why do you want to leave so suddenly?" 

This is not going the way I wanted to...I was hoping to leave after he cleaned me up but I guess that was wishful thinking because I'm still freaking here. 

I let out a nervous chuckle, glancing at the door which seemed so close yet so far away. "I-I shouldn't be here...really. I-I'm not used to this kind of stuff so I'm really uncomfortable...plus I n-need to get going...it's late." I said. The man's eyes narrowed as he studied me like he was reading a book.

He grazed his stubble with a large hand of his before he smirked. It was so small anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but I definitely did. This man is somehow enjoying this. 

He then removed his arms from around me and headed for the bar. I sighed in relief, but made sure it was quiet. He took a glass out of one of the cabinets along with a drink and poured it in the cup. When he was done he took a seat on one of the stools, facing me. His legs were agape and his arm was draped across the counter and his other hand occupied the drink. "Why did you come if you know you don't belong here?" He asked. His eyes never left mine, they were planted solely on me alone.

I stood frozen in my spot. "I- look I-"

"Answer the question." He cut me off, taking a sip of the toxic liquid. Even then he never looked away. His eyes stayed glued on me over the rim.

I began to get even more scared. At this point it has become crystal clear that this man doesn't know how to take a hint and that is the last thing I need right now. I just want to go home. "I- s-should leave now." 

He didn't move from his spot. In fact he seemed unfazed by my statement. "You're not going anywhere." He downed the drink whole before setting the now empty glass down on the counter. "Not until I'm done talking to you." 

I took a step back, feeling my blood turn to ice. Cold chills ran up and down my spine at his words. What does he mean I'm not going anywhere? And what in the world is there to talk about? "W-what?"

"I said no." He simply said and crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly. I can tell his mood had just shifted. His eyes darkened and his aura screamed danger. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat as I took more steps back.

He still hasn't gotten up. Despite him obviously being displeased with the situation, he looked calm. Like he'd been here before. Too many times. I could have turned and ran but I refuse to do so. He might take that as his chance to hurt me if I'm not watching him. "I-I don't know who you think you are. B-But you need to get away from me I am trying to leave." I said in a warning tone as my back finally touched the door.

"You might want to watch your tongue with me before you lose it." He said casually. I felt my eyes begin to water and I pressed myself harder into the door and I reached for the handle. Fear engulfed my entire being.

"W-who are you?" I inquired, my voice cracking. The question slipped before I could even prevent it from doing so. I wasn't even thinking clearly right now.

The man's eyes remained dark and his powerful gaze remained pointed at me. I tried twisting at the door handle but it wouldn't turn. Crap! I think the guard may be holding onto it so that I can't get out.

"Zhayne Donovan. I'm the owner of the ground you stand on."

—

my patience with wattpad is growing thin lmao let's hope i don't have to retype a whole chapter again!!

-kayla


End file.
